


Love In Puddlemere

by GryffindorTom



Series: Tales from the Quidditch Stadium [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 stories in 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Mistaken: Ready for his latest match for Puddlemere United, Team Seeker Harry Potter overhears some preparations that his teammates, Chaser Katie Bell and Keeper Oliver Wood, are making in their changing rooms…but is his mind mistaken over what he hears?A Cannon or Two: Alicia Spinnet, the newest Chaser of the Chudley Cannons, and Ronald Weasley, the new Keeper, are dating. Together they are a Cannon…or two





	1. Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Mistaken – Rating T  
> Summary – Ready for his latest match for Puddlemere United, Team Seeker Harry Potter overhears some preparations that his teammates, Chaser Katie Bell and Keeper Oliver Wood, are making in their changing rooms…but is his mind mistaken over what he hears?  
> Pairings – Oliver/Katie

**Home Changing Rooms, Puddlemere United Stadium, Puddlemere, Cumbria, Scotland**

**13th March 1999**

"Oooh Ollie, I like your broomstick!" Harry Potter, the new main team seeker for Puddlemere United overheard his teammates, Oliver Wood and his girlfriend, Katie Bell, who were the other side of the partition in the changing rooms say. "It looks so firm and hard."

"That's true my love." Oliver said, "It is quite good. If you do well tonight I will let you ride it if you want!"

Harry gulped, hearing his former Quidditch captain and Puddlemere teammate say that. He remembered how Oliver Wood was one of the quieter students at Hogwarts.

"I can't wait Ollie!" he heard Katie said. "Maybe you can get it to go slow at first, just so it doesn't hurt me, especially as it will be the first time on your broom."

Harry couldn't believe it! Puddlemere United were mere minutes from playing their opponents, the Chudley Cannons, with their new Keeper, Ron Weasley, and their Keeper and one of the Chasers were taking about Oliver Woods member!

"I just hope that your Quaffles are good tonight!" Oliver said, making Harry think about Katie's size D breasts.

' _Hermione's are bigger though!'_ Harry thought, leaning against the partition. Falling forward, he went through the partition and into Oliver, holding his Firebolt K, the Keepers broom of choice for Puddlemere.

"Something wrong Harry?" Oliver asked, noticing the embarrassment on Harry's face.

"I…I was mistaken." Harry said, getting up off the floor. "I…I thought-"

"That Ollie and I were talking about sex?" Katie asked, looking at the raven-haired seeker. "Not a bad idea I think!"

Harry certainly regretted overhearing what was said, and certainly getting mistaken!


	2. A Cannon or Two

**Away Changing Rooms, Puddlemere United Stadium, Puddlemere, Cumbria, Scotland**

**13th March 1999**

It was Ron Weasley's debut for the Chudley Cannons as keeper, his first game, and he was nervous. What complicated things for Ronald was that his girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, was also debuting for the Cannons, as their new Chaser.

The thing that worried Ronald was that he knew that his best mate, Harry Potter, was on the team of Puddlemere United, their opponents, and he knew that Harry was a really good Seeker. Alongside that was the fact that Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, two former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were his opponents to, Katie being a Chaser and Oliver being the Keeper for Puddlemere.

As he got his kit on, he overheard Harry, Oliver and Katie through the wall talking to each other, Harry saying "I…I was mistaken. I…I thought-" and Katie replying "Ollie and I were talking about sex? Not a bad idea I think!"

Ron had to laugh. Only his best mate, who was engaged to Hermione Granger, the third part of the fabled 'Golden Trio', would be mistaken about Oliver and Katie having sex in a Quidditch Changing Room.

As Ron pulled on his Quidditch Robes, he looked at Alicia and smiled, how she had just got out of the shower, as part of her pre-game ritual dating back to her time on the Hogwarts team, and how her figure was making him think thoughts which were inappropriate for before a Quidditch match!

"Do well in today's match and I'll let you play with my Quaffles tonight." She said, winking. As Ron grabbed his broomstick, he knew that he would be getting lucky tonight, especially as together they are a Cannon…or two!


End file.
